Jean-Francesco Malheur
Jean-Francesco Malheur is the son of Armand Malheur and Regina Stregone. He inherits his mother's destiny of being the next witch in Prunella, but he never really talks about his destiny. It's unknown whether or not he likes it. Appearance He has the black of his mother's hair, worn neatly combed and gelled within an inch of it's life. He has smokey lilac eyes, and his father's ghastly pale skin that makes everyone ask him if he's ill or tired, when in reality that's just how he always looks. Jean wears a hooded black vest, some days the hood's pulled up over his head, other days, it's down. He wears a white shirt with purple buttons shaped like plums, black pants, and purple boots. Personality It depends on the day you see him how he acts. Most days, he's kind of chill, laid back, gives off an I-don't-really-care-about-anything-really, vibe, when in reality he's really quite emotional and passionate about the things he enjoys, he just doesn't show it very much. Jean is very distant, even on his good days. Often times he'll be looking at something, but not really seeing it. On his good days, however, he can be jolted out of it by a voice saying his name or a hand on his shoulder, on his bad days, nothing can pull him out of it. On his good days, Jean is always willing to be there for those he loves. He's willing to help and to listen, and to play with Toni, Luca, or Rosie. He'll often put up a fake defensive "No I'm not going to do that I have far to much to do already" front, but don't fall for it. He;ll give in sooner rather than later. He doesn't like to seem weak. He broke his ankle once and refused crutches, until Toni started acting as his crutch whenever he stood up, (he figured then it was probably better to get the crutches, to get her to stop), but still. He hated every single minute of it, he hates being seen as less than perfect. On his bad days, Jean pulls his hood over his head and hides, often times whimpering because it just won't stop. He doesn't want anyone he loves to see him on those days, not only because he doesn't want to worry them by being so weak, but because he really doesn't want the instigators of his bad day to attack them instead of him. His bad days are frequent, (even more since they got to the school) and they always lead to one thing. insomnia. He tries every single trick in the book to get him to just go to sleep, but it never works. Thankfully, it's rare that a bad day follows a bad day, so he doesn't have to deal with it more than one night in a row. Friends TBA Romance The boy doesn't want love. Not yet. Not when he's...like this. Future Romance Rosalinde Hijinx Dread This doesn't happen until they both graduated from high school and Jean got the treatment he obviously needed, but happen it does. Both have always been incredibly messed up kids, and when you find someone who's just as messed up as you are, well, you get excited. Jinx and Jean are different, and she has poisoned him a couple of times. He knew she would and has antidote for every single poison he knows that she knows of on him at all time. Family Grandmothers: Sofia Stregone and Aimee Malheur When Jean was just shy of turning eleven, he went to look for a birthday present for his sister, and stayed out in the village too late. He ran into Sofia and Aimee, together, and they tried to get him on their side. But when he refused, Aimee took to insulting him, and Sofia took to threatening all he held dear. Before Ginger found Jean, Aimee spat in his eye. Aimee sends him texts on random days, telling him how awful he is and what he really deserves. (There's a pretty long lull in between texts usually, but when she does text him, it's like one every minute of every hour of every day for a month.) Sofia sends him videos of her destroying life like replicas of his family, saying: "Be evil like me before you graduate or this will happen." It always starts with Carla, and Jean gets the idea. The day before they left for the school, Sofia magicked Carla into breaking a hip, (Jean saw her do it), and it was because Jean was almost an adult and still wasn't on their side. (Gio managed to heal Carla so it was almost like it never happened, but the point still stands.) Mother: Regina Stregone He'd love to not worry her, she doesn't need to worry about him, but he knows he worries her immensely on his bad days. If only he was comfortable telling her about what happened, about why he has the bad days. On the good days, however, he often sits by his mother, listening to her talk in her thick Italian accent. It always calms him down, listening to her senseless ramblings. Father: Armand Stregone Armand wanted nothing to do with his mother, so the moment he married Ginger, he took her last name and wanted his kids to have her last name as well. Jean felt he was deserving of the last name Malheur when he was eleven, but he does like to sit with his father when he feels up for family interactions. His father tends to sit beside him in silence, leaving him room to talk if he needs, but staying silent if he wants that. Twin Sister: Carla Stregone Jean and Carla are usually a dynamic duo, who are closer than close and even tell the other one things they wouldn't dream of telling other people, but on his bad days, he specifically avoids her because they're closer than anyone else. He tells Carla he loves her and it's because he loves her that he can't be near her that day and to please not ask him to explain any further. She would be the first one he'd tell if he felt he was able to. Baby sister: Antonia Stregone He loves to answer all of her questions, even when she repeats them all in a breathless stream. On his good days, he has infinite levels of patience with her and is willing to teach her whatever he can. She doesn't push when he runs to his room, rather leaves pudding or her bunny Hoppsey outside the door. It makes him want to laugh when he sees that. Aunt: Giorgia Stregone-Fesso Not the right term, but he doesn't care. TBC Uncle: Antonio Amore Again, he's not his uncle, but who cares? TBC Cousin: Luca S.F.A Jean doesn't like it that no one understands his cousin. He wants to be there for his cousin, wants to keep everyone who does bad things to him, or says bad things about him, away, but he has to deal with his own bad days. Nevertheless, after Luca gets a weird look, Jean sends the boy a thumbs up. Cousin: Rosie Amore Rosie just wants him to play, and loves to have him be around her just in case she wants to play with him. But one day, he had a bad day and locked himself in his room like he does, and Rosie came over. She threw a fit over why she couldn't see him, and that made it worse. Aunt: Maria Verdosa Maria is not his aunt, she's not even an obscure relative that gets called aunt because it's better than trying to figure out what to actually call her, she's just a friend of the family. But when he was young, about four or five, he called her Zia, and Maria almost fainted after Ginger translated. She knows someone hurt him and alternates between grilling him for more info about it, and soothing him. Interests Cross Country The one thing that seems to delay a bad day, he loves to run, testing his speed and his endurance. He started running in an attempt to get him away from the evil, even though it didn't work, he still enjoys it. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Prunella Category:The Next Generation of Students